


sun/moon

by kinpika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What's it like?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Terrifying, and exciting, all at once."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun/moon

It starts with a _bang_. A solid clap of thunder, that begins deep inside him, like a universe trying to escape as it crawls up his throat. There are theories in his head, ones he had heard spoken of over lunches in a cafeteria and when seated on the head of his lion, that neurones are like little galaxies, and they are carrying their own worlds with them. Back then, both times, he had never quite understood the sentiment, in between the other things he didn’t quite get. 

But, finally, Keith realised what they meant, when a person seemed to carry their own sun. When an entire room shifted around an energy, and it was frightening and thrilling, finding a centre, focusing only on the one important thing. Perhaps, the only important thing that seemed to matter, the seemed to count for something.

It ends with a laugh, that makes his skin prickle and his hairs stand on end. Like his own little world had been invaded, and instead of fighting off the attackers he embraces them, embraces the sound. Follows it, through flight simulators and over the never-ending landscape they called home. On the back of a motorcycle, his entire being thrums, and it’s not just the engine, not just the thunder that rolls in his belly with every murmur of his name.

Thrums and bangs and claps alongside a feeling, that Keith soon learns, is called love. And it’s terrifying, exciting, falling in love. Set alight, a burn that encompasses him, stifling his breathing. Maybe, even, the perfect kind of first love. 

 

It’s a slow descent, a nervous one. Careful steps between the far too many what ifs and could have beens. Closely guarded secrets, and constant accolades, his life too public to consider such a thing. Once or twice, Shiro thinks it happened. Once in the Garrison, a fellow classmate, whose jealously grew too big for the both of them. Twice as a gladiator, where it threw him in the line of fire, desperate to save, to _care_. 

Caring, his biggest fault. Like a need, set too deep in his bones, where he has to have someone, to have and to hold, to protect and to keep. He always chooses the wrong ones, and his entire being burns, his galaxies perish, as he lets himself linger for too, regrets causing blackholes, swallowing and horrifying. On both hands, he could count the regrets in his life alone, could hold the weight of them if he so wanted.

And yet they call him the sun, when they can so clearly see he does not shine. Not for a moment, does he believe them. Does not believe in suns, not ones who have their fire taken, but he believes in moons, that slowly creep between the clouds, shining their light just as bright. No laughter, but there are smiles, a softening of eyes that he always manages to see, and that staggering electricity that runs from the tips of his fingers to his soul upon the slightest contact. Why are they clamouring for him to keep them lit, when within reach, there is someone else?

Shiro’s world is broken, fragile, held together with foreign technology and appearances he still has to keep, a life he never quite leaves behind. Space does not let people forget the hero they first met, nor does it let one escape the regrets left lifetimes away. Right hand never faltering, not even in the face of the greatest danger, and maybe, he can let himself love once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for the sheith zine  
> i didn't get in haha so i figured i'd post this here at least


End file.
